Doppelgänger
by SangNoire
Summary: There were things Ryou wasn't able to stand. Bakura, when he was mocking him, the spiders in his living room, the rain, when fall began. But he didn't ever consider, that he wouldn't be able to stand a confrontation with his sister's... doppelgänger.
1. Prologue: Terrible season

**Hey guys, it's me again! I had a new idea for a story, it hit me as I heared a song and I wanted to write it! Hopefully you like it!**

**I don't know if there will be a pairing, maybe RyouxOC and some BakuraxOC, but I won't bet on it. If it hits me again, then maybe there will be something like that :) **

**I hope you'll like it guys, as I never have read something like this before... we'll see ^^ Have fun!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doppelgänger<strong>_

Summary: There were things Ryou wasn't able to stand. Bakura, when he was mocking him, the spiders inside of his living room, the rain outside, when fall began. But he didn't ever consider, that he wouldn't be able to stand a confrontation with his sister's... doppelgänger.

Prologue: Terrible season

He suppressed a groan when he felt his shoes and socks suddenly grow icecold and wet, while he thougthlessly had stepped into a large puddle.

_'One should be able to look, when he crosses the street, don't you agree, host?'_

The voice, that emitted at the back of his head was even colder than his sock now... and an annoyed growl followed, when he compared it to the clothing he wore currently.

'Your comments aren't desired at the moment, spirit.' The white haired teen thought absolutely sober - how was he even able to intonate a mere thought?

The teen shivered and the thing at the back of his head was quiet for a moment, it seemed to be surprised.

_'Grumpy, aren't we.'_ It was an observation, in no possible interpretation a question.

'It's fall.' The answer came shortly after, concise and short. A chuckle followed inside of his mind.

_'Now, that surely justifies everything.'_

„Look, I'm NOT in any case able to stand you're damn mockery now, so: Just – Shut – Up!"

Damn, he was so irritated and angry today... his snarl had met an old lady directly in her face. He noticed her growing paler. „Sorry, M'am... I'm using a headset to phone...", he stated apologetically. She only nodded and gave him a small smile, as he bowed a little bit, mocking laughter in the back of his head. He chose the easiest way in getting rid of the spirits comments inside of his mind in – just ignoring him.

Sometimes he just wasn't able to stand that damn world... today was one of those days. He had bumped his head into the edge of his bedside table as he woke up, and that had caused him to fall out of his bed with an elegant twist, that ended in hurting his backside. Badly.

Since that second, the spirit had chosen to bother him, hoping, that he would witness a good, entertaining show today.

After his host had spilled his coffee cup over his homework and nearly set the house on fire because he forgot the burning candle on the table, as he showered... Bakura was satisfied.

Now, he was absolutely downright pleased. What a surprise? Even his host was able to built bad manners? That was just too amusing...

The smaller one moved further along the street, still irritated and slightly angry. He just wanted to arrive at home, shower again, change his soaked clothes and dry his hair. His mood was so down today... he was just depressed and very irritable today. A sigh left his lips.

And why the hell were so much people out today? There were so much of them! Children, clothed colorful and dressed in gumboots, hopping into the puddles of water, buisnessmen, their suits absolutely perfect fitting, black umbrellas everywhere.

Here and there pupils like him, heading home, or visiting the city center today.

Another sigh as he halted at one of the traffic lights, circeled by people and umbrellas. Heavy drops of water were raining down on him and there was nearly no room to stretch or step forward or backwards. Something in front of him caught his attention, somebody shifted uncomfortably in the front, nearest the street. It was a large and ful street, the cars also drove somewhat fast.

I blinked and focused on the figure, which seemed to be a girl or younger woman, certainly in a hurry and angry because of the lights in front of her, showing the red sign.

„Stupid thing... hurry...", he heard her voice. Something icy rose inside of his stomach, which he didn't want to think about now.

The next moment, many things happened at the same time. Behind him somebody screamed on the top of his lungs and someone who smelled of alcohol and smoke, bumped into his back, shoving him aside roughly, as he tried to run to the front, certainly he had done something to a woman in the back of the crowd.

„Stop him!", she cried. „Stop that thief!"

The man looked behind him and grinned widely. And because he looked back to mock the woman, he didn't see what happened in front of him – and bumped into the girl.

With a high pitched scream she fell foreward. The only thing that Ryou heard was the honk of a car, as he jumped in the direction of the girl and pulled her violently back against his body, the car splashed them both with immense amount of water.

The thief cried as one of the buisnessmen held him in a vicelike grip and a young woman ran forewards to snatch her bag away from him.

The teens stood there and none of them heard the voices around them, their hearts beated fast and both their breath came out violently and fearfully.

A moment happened nothing, and then he looked downwards. Her hood had sliped and he recognized soft white hair and a small braided strand of hair at the side of her head.

_'You're such a lucker with the girls, aren't you?'_ Dripped the mockery inside of his head again, but he didn't even recognize. The adrenalin rushed through his veins still.

Then she turned around and he pailed even more.

Her face was pale, the skin soft and creamy colored. The wide, bright-blue eyes met his and her rosy lips were trembling in shock.

His stomach seemed to turn as he recognized the familiarity of her sweet face, he had missed for so much years. She began to cry slightly, no doubt the shock had hit her hard into the face... she would have been dead now if he hadn't pulled her back, they both knew that without any doubt.

She pulled him into a desperate embrace, low sobs and wet clothing against his skin and covered chest.

„Thank you... thank you so much..." She whispered desperatly and cried even harder against him, still trembling violently. His heart pounded painfully inside of his chest and he noticed he still held his breath.

A trembling, heavy shuddering breath filled his chest a moment later and she still held him tightly.

Bakura chuckled evilly inside of his mind and the sticky, disgusting wave of mocking amusement that followed nearly suffocated the poor white haired boy.

_'Aww... now I remember why you hate fall, host. In autumn your mother and sister died in that car crash.'_

And now he held the only girl in the whole world inside of his arms, that seemed to be his sisters perfect dopplegänger. The mocking voice inside of his mind laughed cruely and his head lowered into the girls white hair as he began to cry.

**What a proper meeting... Ryou meets the girl that looks so similar to his sister and rescues her... of being run over by a car. What a STRANGE incidence... and Bakura is just mean as I like him to be! (Bakura: Thanks I guess *grins*) I'll try to name him 'spirit' everytime Ryou talks to him, I don't like if he complies here and calls him 'Bakura' as an obvious defeat.**

**So... what will happen? Who is that girl? What will she do now, that Ryou rescued her? What is it with Bakura being really cruel towards poor Ryou? And the most important question: What will Ryou do and feel when he looks at that doppelgänger again?**

**I really hope you liked my prologue and if you did, I'd like some evaluation! :)**

***leaves cookies and waves, smiling brightly* Have a nice day!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter One: Illness and ease?

**Summary: There were things Ryou wasn't able to stand. Bakura, when he was mocking him, the spiders inside of his living room, the rain outside, when fall began. But he didn't ever consider, that he wouldn't be able to stand a confrontation with his sister's... doppelgänger.**

**Next chapter... and I don't want to annoy you with my ranting ^^ have fun!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Illness and ease<span>

He had brought her into a coffee shop as both of them had calmed down a little bit. The spirit had been quiet since then, but Ryou was no fool.

He knew the other one was observing the girl and their situation keenly.

She sat at the oppsite of the table and one of the waitresses had given them both a towel for their hair. Her blue eyes starred into the steaming coffee cup and small drops of water met the desk from time to time with a low 'drip'.

„Thanks... again...", her soft voice emitted after a while, a small sniff followed and as he looked her in the eye, he saw that she was looking at him smiling a small really sweet smile.

He still wasn't able to figure his mood out. The situation was far too strange to understand his own feelings. „That... was nothing..." His own voice forced out, which made her obviously worried.

„Is everything allrigth with you,..." She blinked and bowed down a little bit over the table, as she closed her eyes. „Sorry, sorry, sorry... I didn't even tell you my name... dumb me..." Inside of his stomach amusement was bubbling upwards and a small chuckle flew through his mind.

„Nothing... to be sorry about..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. „I... I too didn't tell you, did I? The name is Bakura... Bakura Ryou." She smiled upwards, her pale cheecks brightened up with a soft blush, that made him nearly blush himself.

„Kazuma... Kazuma Aori**(1)**..." She bowed slightly again. „Everybody just calls me tenshi**(2)**... or Ten-ten..." She blushed deeply and he felt his lips stretch into a small smile.

„It's a nice fitting name isn't it?" She looked upwards and her whole face seemed to be dyed with red color. „I think it fits you better... you were my tenshi today... you rescued me, didn't you? You saved my life..." She looked him deep in the eye and now he felt a violent blush on top of his cheeks and nearly comfortable warmth beneath his skin.

_'You're both so cute it makes my urge to vomit nearly unbearable.'_

Ryou took a deep, shuddering, angry breath and the girl frowned slightly. „Sorry... if... if I made you angry. I didn't want to."

He looked upwards and blinked. It wasn't common, that a person he just met, was able to read his reactions immediately. „No... it wasn't you... I... just don't like the weather and it wasn't a good day today... also I have a headache."

'A headache named Spirit...', he growled inside of his mind.

_'I'm not a headache, host... I'm a grown up pain in the ass.'_ The amusement and the statement made poor Ryou nearly laugh.

„Yeah, one is able to tell... you seem a little bit off... like there is something bothering you."

He blinked again and looked the girl in the eye. She seemed serious and her eyes travelled his face, as if she wanted to read him like an open book.

„Don't worry... many people think I'm a little bit crazy..." She chuckled. „They can't cope with the ability I often have to read some of their feelings." She smiled nervously. „I hope that doesn't scare you..."

His face lit up and he bowed a little bit foreward to lay his ellbows dwn on top of the table as he smiled a bright smile.

„Not in the slightest, Kazuma-san."

_oOo_

_'Don't you think it's scary?'_

He halted in his action to take a sip of his tea. After he had showered and dried himself, he fashioned himself a cup filled with his favorite tea. Now he sat inside his living room and played with the small note, she had given to him. It was her phone number.

„What do you mean?" He asked absent-mindly, as the spirits voice flew through his head once again.

_'This coincidence... you met a girl, nearly looking the same as your sister would have done by now, rescue her off getting all run over by a car – by a CAR !– and after that share nearly one hour with her just talking inside of a coffee shop?'_

Ryou blinked. „There are some things that are meant to happen... you know that..." A snort in the back of his head and the white haired teen shrugged slightly.

„Also she seemed to be very nice..."

_'Yes... it was nearly unbearable how you smiled the whole time.'_

The boy frowned slightly and pressed his back into the armchair. „You're just jealous!" His calm and quiet voice stated after a few seconds and howling laughter filled his head.

_'The day I'm jealous because of something YOU get is the day, I'll leave your body out of pure kindness.'_ The cruel statement made Ryou frown and growl slightly and the being inside of him decreased its presence a little bit, as his attention was drawn back inside of the ring, no doubt he had some planning to do, to get all of those stupid Items.

The teen sighed and closed his eyes, the warmth of the cup inside of his hands nearly soothing.

What had happened? He was still not able to figure everything out,. The polite girl he had met today was absolutely sweet and he felt a small sting inside of his stomach, when he had brought her home and she had waved one moment, winking over her shoulder back to him. Aori... tenshi.

A smile grew on top of his lips.

„_My... the little host of mine didn't fall in love, did he?"_, the voice emitted near his right ear. His head turned slightly and the sprits face – that he had just borrowed... from Ryou himself! - looked back at him, grinning in his transparency.

„Of course not." His voice was firm and calm again, as he took another sip of his tea, the hands trembling slightly. He didn't rescue the girl to made the spirits interest towards her growing and transform her to a target for his cruel and scary games.

„_Are you sure?" _The other ones voice asked, mocking delight filling his ear and the boy inside of the armchair nodded. He wouldn't endanger the girl... even if that meant he would never see her again... He looked downwards and the hopelessness in his brown eyes was mirrored by the tea, that steamed softly inside of his cup.

Why was he damned to live his life like that? Why him? He wasn't able to stand it.

He just wasn't.

_oOo_

The warm steaming water caused the mirror, that was frankly in her view, to mist up, small drops of water moved down on top of the glassy surface, leaving long, clear traces. Her eyes closed again, the white hair flooded around her head like a halo.

A low sigh left her lips and she rubbed her legs against one another in a slow movement. The candles she had lighted up flooded the bathroom wih soft light and cozyness, her mind was calmer now, not plaguing her with pictures of her own body, bloodstained and strangely twisted. But obviously dead.

She slipped down into the water fully, trying to relax. The warmth calmed her body and the smell she had added to the bath – something, that smelled of fresh, sweet herbs, calmed and refreshed her mind. After a while she got up again and left the tub to cover her body with a warm towel that had been lying onto the heater the whole time, just waiting for her to pick it up.

She streched and quickly left the bathroom, fleeing into her warm bedroom.

Her parents often travelled, they both were scientists and doctors, leaving her loads of money, but nearly no time to spend it with them. She had been raised with the knowledge, that her parents were busy almost everytime... but they still tried to celebrate her birthday and Christmas, even if they not everytime did in Domino City – last christmas they met in New York, it had been absolutely awesome! New York! That was it! She got inside her room and searched for her „I 3 NY"-shirt, smiling when she found it. She also put on long sleeved pants and a dark blue zipper. Thick socks covered her bare feet a moment later and a low purr emitted from her throat.. awww... she loved that fluffy feeling.

Fluffy. That made her think of the boys hair. It had been looking so fluffy, even when it had been soaked. And so white. She never thought, that there would be another one, who had that white hair... He seemed to be really sweet and caring... and she had been eternaly grateful, that she had been rescued by him.

She still tried to repress what else could have been happened...

A shiver.

No... she definitely didn't want to think about that...

Slowly she moved to the kitchen and fashioned herself a cup of hot chocolate, her eyes travelling to the small piece of paper that lay on top of her kitchen desk, a smile playing over her lips.

He had written his number and address on top of a serviette, because she had demanded it.

The smile changed to a grin.

She would pay him a visit soon... maybe tomorrow? And give him a present...

But what could you possibly give a person you don't really know? She smiled. Bake something! Chocolate Brownies or muffins!

She could barely wait!

_oOo_

He had gotten up early and since then, his body seemed to shiver the whole time he moved through his appartement and from time to time he sneezed softly.

Damn.

_'Told you, you'd catch a cold, didn't I?'_, was the nearly smug reply insde of his head.

Double damn.

A shiver slid over his back, causing him to shake violently.

'Why me...' He groaned in his mind, a low sigh emitted out of his throat – closely followed by another sneeze. He wanted nothing more than lie down beneath his covers, sipping hot steaming tea and watching TV until he'd fall to sleep. A headache was starting to claw at his temples.

Well that was just bloody awesome, wasn't it?

Especially because he had cleaned up. The footprints he had left yesterday, as he came home had been staining the floor and his shoes had been a muddy mess. He sighed again. He was so tired.

_'I thought about it, you should make it up to me, shouldn't you?'_ The voice said, nearly playfully.

'What are you talking about? YOU were the one who ruined our umbrella, weren't you? What – pray tell – am I responsible to make up to YOU?', his own voice mumbled inside of his head groggily. The thing inside of his mind snickered.

_'Well, the consumption and uselessness of our body? And the time, that I could have used to grab a hold on the other items?'_

The whitenette frowned. „Our?", he asked, growling softly – indeed... again a bad mood today.

_'Our.'_, was the simple answer he got, was there amusement inside of the voice?

Ryou dared to let a annoyed sigh hiss through his teeth, which was punished by another sneeze. He sniffed desperately as the spirit filled his mind with howling laughter.

„Nevermind... I'll just ignore you for the next hours...", he grumbled.

_'That's unwise.'_ The voice smirked knowingly.

'But it's not preventable, if I want to keep my mental health.'

Another snicker, but the spirit didn't answer, maybe he didn't want to exhaust his host... or he just wanted to save some fun for later. The smaller one took a sip of his chicken broth. He felt slightly better when he had finished it. A comfortable sigh left his lips and he leaned into the armchair.

The doorbell rang. **(3)**

He blinked slightly and thought one second about to just let it slip. Really... it coudln't be that important...

Another ring.

_'Annoying sound... you should probably change it?'_

Again.

'Okay... that's it...' „Coming." He muttered as he got up groggily.

He got to the door and opened it, freezing immediately.

„Wow... no offense... but you look absolutely..." A pause. „Ill."

_'Crappy would be more fitting, girl.' _The voice snickered again, and Ryou felt fear inside of his stomach. „Kazu...ma-san. Hey."

She nodded slightly, the concern lingerng in her eyes, her sweet smile on top of her lips, a warm mantle covering her slender form and a basket hang loosely from her arm.

A moment he stared at her, shivering again. He didn't know if he should just let her in, what would the spirit do? The former just smirked and did nothing to disturb the thinking of his host.

„I came here to... well..." She blushed a little bit. „Thank you again... properly... I was just a mess yesterday... but if I'm unwanted at the moment I'll of course just leave."

His host shook his head violently and smiled. „No... you're welcome here... just come on in! Do you want a coffee?" He let her in, and the spirit smirked widely.

„That would be great.", her voice emitted behind them as she got in and closed the door behind her with a low and soft noise. A rustling of cloth was heard and shoes met the floor, before she followed them into the kitchen.

„It's a nice place you life in, Bakura-kun... are you living here all alone?", she asked, smiling at the boy.

He nodded slightly. „I think you could say that..." His eyes wandered to her shirt 'I 3 NY'. „... my father often works outside Japan."

„Really?" The basket was placed on top of the kitchen table and she took him by his arms and led him to one of the chairs, puching him down softly, as if she wanted him to sit down. He blinked and did what she wanted a little bit surprised. His amazement grew even more, as her index finger met his nose in a sweet and caring movement. „My parents are out of town, too... everytime." She leaned into the worktop and smiled at him warm... which caused his cheeks to blush violently. „So... coffee, tea or hot chocolate? And where do you keep your stuff?"

He wanted to raise „You don't have to-" just to be pushed down again, meeting her smiling face. „But I want! I owe you so much."

_'Heh. She uses this explanation to, landlord... and by the wa, my rent-'_

'Don't you dare, finishing that sentence now...'

The girl grinned. „Deal?"

He smiled softly, trying to calm down as he felt the spirits amusement even growing inside of him.

„Okay... deal." He shrugged and smiled, while she nodded. „Fine... tea coffee or hot chocolate?"

„Tea please... the tea is – with the coffee- in the cupboard at the very left." He told her, nearly shyly and her smile grew.

„Thanks!" She smirked and turned around to search the tea and coffee, fashioning him and herself two cups. „Sugar is at the worktop and milk... inside of the fridge..." He stated, quietly and felt a little bit bad, for not helping.

„Thank you... how do you feel, Bakura-kun?" He sighed and smiled. „Call me Ryou, okay?" He told her, his voice soft.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. „Aori-chan, in that case for you... or Ten-ten. I'll leave that up to you. And... how are you feeling?"

„A little bit ill... I think I caught a cold... but it's not that bad." He finished hastily as she turned around, water in the progress of boiling, as the coffee. She got very close again, and he blushed violently. Her hand met his forehead and she frowned slightly. „Lucky you. Seems like you didn't catch a fever... so it's not flu..." She sighed. „Why didn't you use an umbrella?" Her head tilted slightly and he had to supress the urge to cuddle her because of her cuteness... she looked so much like Amane...

„It... it was torn..." He told her stuttering slightly.

She observed him keenly a moment and nodded slightly. „I see... and then she leaned over him, to grab the basket, that just made it worse and he felt something tugging at his mind painfully.

'Leave her alone...' He thought groggily again.

_'Aww... developing feelings, now? She's such a female counterpart of yours, isn't she? Just fitting perfectly? With her innocence?'_

'Leave... her … alone.' The voice only chuckled, tugging at his mind again, as if the spirit wanted to tease him, reminding him, that he could everytime join in the fun.

„I... hope you'll like them..." He heard her voice, when she placed the basket onto his lap, giving him a worried look. „I didn't know what you like... so... I thought... they couldn't do any harm..." She looked a little bit nervous and his stomach seemed to jump a little bit. So cute...

He blinked, just to be able to gaze away from her face and took a look at the containments of the basket. His jaw dropped slightly and he looked upwards again, her face still nervous.

„That... just... ehm... I don't know what to say... they're perfect..." He blushed violently again. „They look delicious... the Brownies, I mean!", the blush got more fierce and he scolded himself, hearing the laughter of the spirit.

Her face was lighted up by a smile and he had to supress a content sigh at the sight.

„Thank you... that... is really nice. But you shouldn't have got through so much trouble... really... that wasn't neccessary..."

She blinked slightly and a grin crept on top of her face... nearly mischievously.

„I... thought they would... repay." Her voice said... thoughtfully, while she was still grinning.

_'Interesting girl.'_

Ryou was a little bit suspicious, the spirit just amused, when he asked: „Repay... what for?"

„This." She grinned and ruffled his hair. „Awww... it's so soft."

He blinked as she blushed and tried to hide her grin. „So sorry... sometimes that just kind of happens... hope you'll cope with that..." A low chuckle inside of his head and in front of him, made him blink again, before he himself started to chuckle.

„You're just cute." He smiled and she turned around, still chuckling. „Thanks, I guess..."

Something tug at his mind again, still very amused.

_'I came to like her... should I tell her, you're liking her, too?' _The spirit asked, nearly innocent, a kind of cruel amusement barely hit beneath his words.

'Please... just leave her alone... she didn't do a thing...' He begged, and the spirit just snorted in an amused manner.

_'I won't hurt her...'_, the smaller one felt the other ones presence growing much more powerful, while he himself was being pushed back and growing deadly pale, wanting to shout for her to run away, but the spirit had his mouth, by now. _'...much...'_, echoed together with roaring laughter through his head and he... fell asleep, his mind being pushed back to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Her name just means "blue"... I know... I'm abolutely creative when it comes to names xD<strong>

**(2) "tenshi" means "angle" - also japanese**

**(3) I felt the urge to line it like: Damn. Double damn. Fatality! And put the last one here... but I thought it to be much too strange xD sorry! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... nice girl, nice boy... and a intruder! xD And Ryou get's ill... poor boy. Damn spirit isn't helping much, worrying him farther...<strong>

**Ryou... didn't somebody tell you, that life is a bitch? If you think, life is a bitch, too, I'd really appreciate a review... at least to calm poor Ryou down xD**

***leaves cookies and waves* Bye! See you soon!  
><strong>


End file.
